Happy Birthday
by Bibliophile Otaku2017
Summary: 28.7.17 A story for Lance's birthday because who doesn't need a little klance especially on this precious boy's birthday.


Even in space, precautions were put in place to make sure that important dates were not left unnoticed. So when it came to Lance's birthday. There was chaos to be held.

The day was full of laughter, screaming, jokes and excitement as different activities filled the special day. Along with a cake (or as close as you could get to a cake in space) that Hunk had gotten up early to prepare. Gifts were given and thanks were shared around. Even through all the commotion there was one paladin who stayed in the background. Quiet and hidden but still joined in if Lance yelled at him enough to. But as the day passed and things began to calm, Allura and Coran taught the group various games that were much like board games back on earth.

By the time the days' worth of activities had worn them thin enough Keith took his chance to grab onto Lance's wrist and gently lead him up from where he sat on the floor without anyone really noticing. Despite the questions flickering in his eyes, Lance willingly followed in silence with the understanding that Keith didn't want the rest of the group to follow. And given the lack of Keith's participation in many of the days' activities, curiosity sealed any thought of speech away.

The voices making up meaningless chatter faded to little more than the castles constant humming from engines and electricity. Keith remained silent as he guided through the halls. His hand still loosely gripped to Lance's wrist, giving the boy the decision to pull away if the contact became uncomfortable. But to the surprise of the red paladin, whose heart knocked against his ribs with the speed of a hummingbirds wings and the echo of a drum in his ears, Lance made no indication of doing so. In fact, had Keith taken the time to turn around he would've seen those glistening blue eyes locked upon his hand around his wrist. A ghost of a smile dancing upon those delicate lips.

Keith wasn't a very touchy-touchy person and so Lance couldn't help but focus on the warmth that spread up his arm from the red paladin's fingers. The feeling new in a way that made Lance crave more. And for the first time, in the company of just one another, the thought didn't terrify him. It was his god damned birthday! Maybe just for a few more hours he could give himself a present and stop lying. To let his thoughts run free for those few remaining hours before he locks them up behind the walls of his heart again. Where, in the dead of night, he'd find himself wondering what it felt like it run his hands through that stupid yet tempting mullet or to be able to say the words that had terrified him since he first caught sight of those unique, purple eyes. To think that just 8 letters arranged in a certain way had enough power to build or break a person's heart. Lance chuckled silently at the thought which didn't go unnoticed with the lack of other distractions.

Keith turned his head and slowed to a stop. An eyebrow raised as he let go of Lance's hand. The cold an unwelcoming feeling on his wrist.

"What?" Lance asked first. Trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart.

For a moment Keith caught himself staring. Coughing awkwardly into his hand he said, "I was gonna say we're here." Voice barely above a whisper. Keith almost cursed at himself.

Lance shrugged loosely and studied the unfamiliar part of the castle with confusion. "Sooooo, why'd you bring me here mullet?"

There it was. That stupid nickname that haunted the red paladin since Lance first muttered it. He hated it in the same way that he loved it.

"I wanted to wait till everyone was kinda out of it before I gave you your present," he explained through slightly gritted teeth. Arms familiarly crossed over his chest with his head turned away to avoid facing the stunned boy in front of him.

"You…you got me a present?"

Lance was beyond shocked.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Keith retorted harshly.

Lance chuckled. "Couldn't resist my good looks in the end could you?" he winked.

Keith rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Just come here you idiot."

And within a span of two seconds, Keith grabbed hold of Lance's collar and roughly tugged the blue paladin forwards until he felt the gentle push of Keith's lips against his.

And within a span of one, Lance found himself kissing back. The two melting into one another. Keith held a hand to the back of Lance's head as the other looped around the Cuban boy's waist, pulling them together. Chest against Chest. As Keith held him, Lance tangled his fingers in the silky, black locks of Keith's mullet. He couldn't get enough as the craving to touch every inch of Keith grew. Causing a hand to stray away and slip up the red paladin's shirt. He took extra precaution to study the grooves of Keith's hard earned muscles and the desperate rise and fall of his chest as the two fought for air. Despite his wants and cravings, Lance knew that the two of them would go no further for the time being. But to feel himself kissing Keith, to have Keith's hand around his waist and his own on the other's chest. It was enough. It was all he ever wanted.

Keith pulled away. Panting but smiling.

"Happy birthday Lance," he whispered as the two leaned against one another's foreheads with silly grins.


End file.
